Games
by Pie56
Summary: A/O fluff, a look at Alex and Liv and their tradition of watching the game together.


**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I don't own these characters before somebody believes me?**

Author's note- Alright, this is another one shot. This one is shorter than the last but I like it. I really do hope to get back to writing on my longer fics soon but that really depends on how my plot bunnies feel. Anyways I have ACT's this week so who knows if I'll be updating or not. I really hope you guys like this one though. I would also like to say that I don't know much about sports so I hope I got all of this right. Thanks Pie.

Ask anybody and they'd tell you that if there was one thing Olivia Benson knew about almost as much as she knew about being a cop it was the New York Yankees. Ever since she was a kid Olivia had been a fan, of course being a born and breed New Yorker pretty much deemed her a fan from the time the doctor said the words 'It's a girl'.

She could remember how excited she would get when spring finally rolled around and she and her mom would start to get ready for the impending games. Olivia knew that one of the main reasons she loved the sport so much was because of her mother. It was really one of the only connections they ever really shared. Olivia didn't think her mom was a horrible parent; she just had a lot of baggage to handle and having a child come from the root of that baggage wasn't necessarily a fairy tale. Olivia knew her mom tried really hard to be good to her and when she wasn't drunk she was for the most part. Since the time she was seven until the day her mom died they had always watched the Yankee's games together.

For a while after her mom passed she couldn't bring herself to watch a game. At work she acted like it didn't bug her much but that was more so the Captain wouldn't force her to leave. After a while she started to go over to Elliot's anytime a game was on and watch it with him and his family.

A few months ago things started to change though. She had begun dating Alexandra Cabot, blonde haired blued eyed bombshell of an ADA. Alex was the exact opposite of Olivia in almost everyway. She had a lighter skin tone, light hair, blue eyes and she was slightly more feminine in certain ways that Olivia wasn't and masculine in ways Olivia wasn't as well and to top it all off she was a hardcore Red Sox fan. Most people would assume otherwise, being born in New York to parents who were both high on Manhattan's social food chain should have made her a Yankee's fan but most of her father's family lived in Boston and her mother's family was scattered throughout the rest of the east coast. She spent most of the baseball season in Boston with her family and quickly adapted to cheering on their home team instead of her own.

After dating for almost a month the pair started to make it a ritual to watch every game together regardless of what team was playing. It was also custom that Olivia would root for whoever was against the Sox and Alex would return the favor by rooting against the Yankees. This had been going on for nearly five months.

Over the last month or so though Olivia started to notice Alex relent a little. She wasn't wearing Yankee's t-shirts or anything. More than anything it was just the absence of the usual playful trash talking that usually took place, not that there wasn't still a lot of playfulness because there was, if not more. Olivia in turn had also started to take it easy with the insults.

On this particular occasion they sat side by side on Olivia's couch (they always watched the game at whoever's apartment had the home team advantage).

It was the third inning and the Yankee's were already up quite a bit in points.

Olivia looked over at Alex "I'm going to go grab a coke do you want anything while I'm up?"

"I'll have one too." She replied.

"Mmkay." Olivia said as she stood up and walked to her kitchen, she had just opened the fridge when she heard Alex from the other room.

"Dammit."

"What happened?" Olivia called with a smile on her face anticipating her team had just done something good.

"The Orioles just hit a home run." Alex said as Olivia walked back into the room.

Olivia was a little surprised at the news, usually if the opposing team hit a home run Alex would be up doing what she called her 'In-Your-Face' dance. Olivia handed Alex the coke and set her own down before she reached over and put her hand on Alex's forehead checking to see if her girlfriend was sick.

Alex shrieked. "Liv, your hands are cold."

Olivia forgot about what she had been doing and soon the pair was rolling around playfully having a tickling contest. After they got themselves under control they went back to watching the game. Alex was acting slightly weird, it seemed to Olivia like she was torn between rooting for the Yankees and the other team. In the ninth inning the Yankee's had their bases loaded and after one good pitch it was all over. Olivia had jumped up and was cheering.

Alex just sat back and enjoyed the view, it was nice to see her usually stressed girlfriend relaxed and happy. Once Olivia was done Alex looked at her and said "You know, the Yankees aren't really all that bad, in fact they're kind of okay."

Alex's words stunned Olivia into silence, she looked at the blonde and realized she was being serious. She looked Alex right in the eyes and said "I love you too."

Alex smiled, she knew that Olivia would pick up on what she had meant to say. From that point on (unless it was Yankees vs. Red Sox) Alex and Olivia had made a silent agreement that they would always root for each other.


End file.
